The previous manufacturing of porous cadmium electrodes for use in nickel-cadmium and silver-cadmium batteries, for example, has been severely restricted due primarily to being unable to obtain high cadmium loadings without surface buildup, plus the requirement of frequent cleaning of the cadmium counter electrodes, and the requirement after impregnating the plaque of an additional formation step (running the plaque in a K(OH) solution) and cleaning and scrubbing the plaque.
The best known prior art is that contained in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,873,368 to patentee Pickett, 4,120,757 to patentees Seiger et al, and 4,139,423 to patentees Pensabene et al.